I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fasteners and, more particularly, to a fastener for attaching a facing strip to a door frame or the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In modern office buildings and the like, the wall partitions are of a modular construction. Typically, metal framing members or studs extend between the floor and ceiling of the building and wall panels are thereafter secured to these framing members to form the wall partition.
The wall openings and door frames for such office buildings are also constructued of metal and secured directly to the metal wall studs by screws or the like.
In order to provide a more pleasing appearance for the joint between the door frame and the wall, it has been the previously known practice to secure a facing strip to the door frame so that the facing strip extends across and covers the joint or intersection between the door frame and the wall. Each facing strip is generally channel shaped thus having an elongated base wall and a side wall extending substantially perpendicularly outwardly from each edge of the base wall. With the facing strip secured across the door frame and wall intersection, the base wall of the facing strip is generally parallel to the plane of the wall partition while the side walls of the facing strip are generally perpendicular to the plane of the wall partition.
The facing strip is usually attached to the door frame by a concealable fastener. One type of previously known concealable fastener consisted of a short metal band having a loop formed at each end. These loops and the band are constructed so that the facing strip could be snapped over the loops whereupon the loops would frictionally engage the side walls of the facing strip.
These previously known fasteners, however, are usually fixedly secured to the door frame and cannot be removed from the door frame without deforming either the fastener or the door frame itself. For example, in one type of previously known door frame, locking tabs are first punched out from the door frame. With the fastener positioned in between the locking tabs, the locking tabs are bent against the fastener thus sandwiching the fastener in between the locking tabs and the door frame. This method for attaching the fastener to the door frame, while effective in operation, is expensive in manufacturing costs. Furthermore, in the event that the fastener becomes damaged, it is very difficult, it not altogether impossible, to replace the fastener in the door frame at the installation site.